1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound probe for a medical imaging system, more particularly, to an array type ultrasound probe for a medical imaging system using an ultrasound wave.
The ultrasound probe, which is used as an analog front end for a medical imaging system, provides a large number of independent channels, transduces electric signals to acoustic pressure, and generates sufficient acoustic energy to illuminate the various structures in the human body. Further, the ultrasound probe converts the weak returning acoustic echoes to a set of electrical signals which can be processed into an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an ultrasound probe for a medical imaging system comprises an ultrasound absorber and a piezoelectric vibrator mounted on the ultrasound absorber, and is cut from the surface of the piezoelectric vibrator to the ultrasound absorber into the form of an array by a plurality of cutting grooves. Such an ultrasound probe is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 58-118739.
However, in the prior art, the cutting depth d of each cutting groove was not considered, since the relationship between the cutting depth d and the gain has not been studied sufficiently. Therefore, symmetrical electro-acoustic conversion characteristics of the prior ultrasound probe cannot be satisfactorily obtained in the frequency domain.